


Bruises and Bitemarks

by snaeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/pseuds/snaeken
Summary: Nolan asks Theo to pick him up after a bad date.





	Bruises and Bitemarks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xTarmanderx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/gifts).



> Prompted by the lovely Tara xxx

Nolan locks the door and turns the tap on before dialling the number on his phone. His neck throbs with every ring during the few seconds it takes to be answered.

“Can you pick me up?”

“Of course, of course, text me the address. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I just… don’t want to have sex with this guy.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can. Hold tight.”

No more than ten minutes later, Nolan is in the passenger seat of Theo’s truck.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Theo asks, glancing at him between watching the road. It’s starting to get dark out, the sun a pinky hue on the horizon as black creeps in at its edges.

“I’m fine, really,” Nolan sighs, knowing he probably sounds anything but. “Thanks for picking me up, you’re a good friend.”

“You know I’ll do it for you any time,” Theo says, turning his full attention back to the road.

Nolan unlocks his apartment door and Theo follows him inside. He heads straight to the kitchen, needing something to drink, and hears the door click softly shut on his way. He gets himself a beer as well as a soda for Theo, who’s already waiting for him on the couch. He grimaces when he realises Theo is sitting on the wrong cushion and there’s no way he’s going to be able to hide this now.

“Holy shit,” Theo breathes when Nolan hands him his soda, and Nolan groans and flops down onto the couch.

“Is it as bad as it feels?”

“It looks like something tried to maul you and I’m not sure if you won or not.”

“Well I’m stuck with it until it heals, so I’m thinking Sean won.”

Thanks to Sean Walcott, local resident biting enthusiast, Nolan currently has the hickey to end all hickeys on his neck. Nolan was kind of into it at first, until Sean latched on and seemed like he didn’t want to let go. He stopped the second Nolan asked him to but it still well and truly killed the mood, as well as any potential for a second date.

“I hope you’ve got a turtleneck or something because… dude.”

Nolan flips him off and downs approximately half of his beer. Theo just laughs at him and takes a swig of his soda too.

“Want to put a movie on?” Theo asks, already reaching for the remote.

“Something mindless, please.” Something he doesn’t need to focus on, that will hopefully take his thoughts off of another failed date.

Nolan wakes up to movement and he groans, trying to get his bleary eyes to focus.

“Shh,” Theo whispers and Nolan realises Theo is carrying him, being jostled against his chest with every step. “Go back to sleep.”

Nolan closes his eyes again, allowing Theo to gently put him down on the bed and undress him before pulling the covers over him. Before he can move, Nolan grips onto Theo’s wrist.

“Stay? Please? I don’t want to be alone again,” he admits.

“Of course,” Theo says, undressing and slotting himself into bed behind Nolan. The length of his back is instantly warm, Nolan sighing as Theo slings a muscled arm over his torso and holds him. Even if it’s just Theo, his best friend, Nolan can pretend that someone wants him enough to stay, to be with him, to love him and make him feel loved. Sure, he’s hooked up with people, guys and girls alike, but he doesn’t want to just hook up with people forever. No, he wants an actual relationship, something which actually makes it beyond the fourth date before one of them calls it off. And the few people he’s actually introduced to Theo, he hasn’t liked. He can’t date anyone who his best friend doesn’t get along with, it just wouldn’t work.

“Is it me? Am I the issue?” Nolan whispers into the dark, shuddering when Theo squeezes him tighter. As crushing as the thought is, the common denominator in all of these failed dates is him.

“Stop that,” Theo chides. “You’re incredible, Nolan. I don’t think you even see it.”

Nolan barks out a self-deprecating laugh. “You’re my best friend, you have to say that.”

“You know I don’t lie to you.” It’s true, he doesn’t. “Besides, you’ll find someone who loves you and appreciates you for who you are. They might…” Theo pitches his words low enough that Nolan almost doesn’t catch them. “They might be closer than you think.”

“What?” Nolan asks, and he swears Theo has stopped breathing behind him. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You never asked me, never showed any interest in me. I didn’t think I had a chance.”

“Jesus, Theo.”

Things suddenly make a lot more sense. The way Theo hasn’t gotten along with any of his dates, the way Theo never seems to date anyone himself. Theo tries to pull away but Nolan grips him tighter, holding him in place.

“Stay,” he repeats, and they both know there are layers to the word. Theo settles himself back down, Nolan moaning as Theo licks at his monster hickey, tilting his head back against Theo to give him better access to it. The licks are soft, just enough to feel good instead of painful and sending blood rushing to his crotch. He whines when Theo pulls away, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck instead.

“Not tonight, your emotions are too high,” Theo says apologetically. It’s true, as much as Nolan hates to admit it. His emotions have been all over the place over the last few hours. “If you still want this tomorrow then great. If you don’t, I’ll understand.”

“I will,” Nolan reassures him even though he’s not sure Theo will believe him. When it looks like Theo isn’t going to say anything else, Nolan takes hold of the hand Theo has wrapped around him, kissing the back of it. He wills sleep to come quickly to him, even though his mind is whirling now with the possibilities of what this could bring.

Tomorrow, then.


End file.
